


So, here's my theory...

by FelineBlue



Series: 2018 Warm Ups [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Detective Hunk, Detective Keith (Voltron), Detective Pidge, Gen, Human Hunk (Voltron), Mercenary Lance, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Police Sargent Shiro, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, Writing Exercise, minor gore, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "He needed to test a theory.“Hey Pidgey boy, I need to borrow a knife.”"Exert from an AU that I would love to work on throughout my Christmas break but its base off an OG story of mine that is still currently in the making but here I am, turning it into a Voltron AU because THE SHOW IS ENDING AND IT HURTS ME TO THINK ABOUT IT SO I'M GOING TO KEEP THEM ALIVE IN ANY UNIVERSE I CAN!!!





	So, here's my theory...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in how we got here, please tell me in the comments or on twitter!
> 
> I would love to start this AU but I'm really scared because its an OG story that has been in the making for literal years and I've finally gotten the courage to finally start writing it out for my OCs but I wanna give it a shot with my VLD children.
> 
> Please enjoy! Its a short read but its a fun one, I swear!

He needed to test a theory.

“Hey Pidgey boy, I need to borrow a knife.”

Lance strode over to them, his hand held out expectantly as his sharp eyes lasered in on his target. Pidge gave him a strange look before slowly passing over a letter opener.

“What are you doing?”

Lance twirled the thin blade over his knuckles before sending a wink towards the little witch.

“I wanna see if I’m right.”

As he walked away from Pidge’s desk, he heard them splutter out their coffee they had been sipping before frantic footsteps rushed up behind him. The witch’s words tumbled out of their mouth in a jumbled whispered shout.

“Lance! Are you fucking kidding me! You cannot fucking do that here! This is the police precinct and I am not about to get fired over---”

Lance could out walk them, which he did, as his strides lengthened out and the grip he had on the weighted handle tightened. Shiro, the police Sargent and the two out of town detectives were standing around the empty desk where they were currently being given while they stayed with station 47. However, Lance was only focused on the raven haired mullet wearing douche nozzle that currently had his back to himself which gave him the element of surprise.

“Hey, Detective Samurai!”

His smile curled into a devious grin as the frustrated face of the LA detective whipped around to face Lance. His dark violet eyes flashed with a glittery gold before his lips turned down into their permanent scowl.

“Oh, hello Lance, we might have a job for you, waiT WHAT IS IN YOUR HANDS? LANCE---”

Hunk, the other LA detective, waved at him from beside Keith before Lance took a quick flash step forward and drove the sharp blade through Keith’s clothed chest.

The whole precinct went quiet.

Even the human department below them looked up at the spectacle as they ceased working.

Sargent Shirogane’s mouth paused mid sentence with his brows raised high in surprise. Hunk looked at Lance in horror and behind him, he could hear Pidge silently freaking out as everyone zeroed in on the mess that was Keith’s chest.

Speaking of which, Keith looked like he was about to commit murder in the first degree.

“What.”

Keith closed his eyes before taking a long, deep breath as he squared his broad shoulders back. The blade was lodged into his left pectoral, a black tar-like substance oozed out from the wound before dark cherry red blood blossomed onto his white button down shirt.

Lance was right.

LANCE WAS RIGHT.

“I fucking KNEW you were an immortal! You’re an illegal witch! HAHA PIDGE I FUCKING TOLD YOU I COULD FEEL SOMETHING OFF ABOUT HIM!”

Lance exclaimed quite loudly as he pumped his fist into the air. It was probably a bit much that he hopped as well and proceeded to smile like a madman but he didn’t care.

He was right about the sour detective.

“Lance.”

Keith’s voice was dark. His usual deep timber had taken on a more grim tone before Lance watched him wrap his pale fingers around the weighted handle. With a hard yank and a very nasty squelch, Keith then calmly wiped the blood across his chest to rid itself of the dark liquid and blood.

The whole precinct watched in anticipation as Keith finally looked up to meet Lance’s excited eyes.

“You’re an idiot.”

Lance was about to run his mouth and spout out how Keith was the one who was an idiot but before he even had a chance, he could feel cold tendrils of dark magic wrap around his ankles. His body trembled with the heaviness of the frigid power he could feel running through his cold body and was held still as Keith took a step forward, pressing his bloodied chest to his.

“If I’m illegal, than so are you.”

Keith barely whispered his words out, but Lance heard him loud and clear before the man in front of him stuck him like a pig.

“WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!”

Hunk shrieked as Keith took a step away, his back was to Lance now as the vampire dropped to the floor. The magic that held him frozen in spot was gone and the warmth from his last feeding came rushing back in a dizzying hurry. The letter opener was sticking out of his gut, blood that wasn’t his was oozing out lazily as Lance glared up at his assailant.

“You dirty spell popping---”

“ENOUGH.”

Shiro commanded. The human department below automatically resumed their busy schedule as the rest of the supernatural officers around them tried their best to ignore their silently sheathing Sargent. The man was currently red in the face. His normally soft, bluey-gray eyes were a hard and a dark navy blue as he looked at the mess in front of him.

“Detective Kogane to my office and Mercenary McClain to the showers. Immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at @FelineBlue_ and see me complain about things or for updates about stories ^-^


End file.
